First Daughter
by BlueRazberry
Summary: Here I am, on a plane, I’m very far from home, or will be soon. It’s not like I’m in a hurry to get there, after all it’s not like I’m not comfortable, seeing that I, Lily Marie Evans, am one of the daughters of the president of USA am on a private plane
1. New Beginnings

░▒▓▒░ Summary: Here I am, on a plane, to where you might ask, let's just say I'm very far from home, or will be once I get there. It's not like I'm in a hurry to get there, after all it's not like I'm not comfortable, seeing that I, Lily Marie Evans, am one of the daughters of the president of the United States of America……  
░▒▓▒░ ▒▓▒░ ▒▓▒░  
A/n: Hey guys I started this fic because I just suddenly got the idea. I don't know if it has anything to do with the movie First Daughter because I haven't seen it. Tell me if you like it and flame if you must but I will be harsh on flamers. Tell me if you see if a mistake somewhere so I can go back and edit it….ENJOY! My story was recently deleted, and I'm guessing that it was because I did not put a disclaimer in every chapter. If you see anything else that I'm doing against the rules please tell me! Eh, I've been ignoring my sotry for a while and I decided that I want to get it back up again because I really do enjoy writing this story. Anyway, have fun reading, I hope you find the plot thick, juciy and original!  
▒▓▒░ ░▒▓▒░ ░▒▓▒░  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or all the other characters recognizable from J.K. Rowling's book series Harry Potter. I did not steal any of this from the movie First Daughter because I have not even seen it.  
░▒▓▒░ ░▒▓▒░ ░▒▓▒░

**First Daughter  
**New Beginnings

Here I am, on a plane, to where you might ask, let's just say I'm very far from home, or will be once I get there. It's not like I'm in a hurry to get there, after all it's not like I'm not comfortable, seeing that I, Lily Marie Evans, am one of the daughters of the president of the United States of America, am on a private plane.

Well, I might as well tell you the story from the beginning, seeing that there's nothing else to do but look at the Atlantic Ocean from the window.

I am one of the daughters of the president of the United States of America. There's also another part to me, I'm a witch. I am a muggle-born witch to be exact.

My parents and my sister are muggles, the non-magical type. My dad is the president, my mom the first lady. They're both cool with me being a witch, but my sister, Petunia, now that's another story.

I have to be like the first, first daughter to have red hair. Yup I'm a redhead. My eyes are these almond-shaped-emerald-green eyes that are supposedly an Evans family heirloom, my father has them. My hair, my red hair, comes from my mother's side of the family, but she has more blond hair than red.

But one thing my mother and I have in common with our hair is our curls. There're not real small curls but big wavy ones. I would love my hair…only if it wasn't red.

Well one thing I love about me is that I don't have freckles! I used to have freckles when I was little, but there're long gone now. I'm about "5, 4" pretty average height for your average American teenager…well almost.

Being the daughter of the president has its ups and downs, for example, I get practically everything I want, but I have to be followed around everywhere by my body guard, Lance, everywhere but school and around the house, our very big house.

Actually Lacy (which is what I call Lance much to the annoyance of him) is pretty cool, he let's me get away with a lot of stuff he shouldn't, in fact he's like that the older brother I've never had, and get this he's a wizard! How cool is that? But I'm never going to tell dad or mom because then he'll have to following me to school too! I have to admit, that he's pretty cute in an older guy fashion, but he's way too old for me.

I mean a 15 year old with a 25 year old, get real! Thankfully for me he doesn't like Petunia very much either!

My sister, where to start, well first of all, I hate her. No seriously, I don't, but she's a totally snob. She's 19, four years older than me. I think the only reason she hates me is because I'm a witch. When ever we go out together we have to pretend like we like each other so the press won't have a go at our rivalry.

Well she hates any form of magic, well its more like she's scared to death by it. She and I are very different; she has my father's brown hair and my mother's brown eyes. She looks lanky and has a neck like a horse's. Oh, one thing she enjoys, is calling me a freak.

I used to go to the AAWW, the American Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but my father changed that. After what happen last school year at that school he would let me go back to that 'mad house' as he calls it. And my mother being the fussy person she is agreed with him.

Well what happened to my school was that this idiot boy, Peter, or whatever his name was, turned us each into animals as a end of the year prank, and unfortunately the affects of the prank wouldn't wear off for another day which meant I'd be going home as a lioness much to the horror of my mother and father.

I will miss my friends dearly, Teresa, Christy, Diana, Charles, Jake, my whole group of friends, the list just goes on and on.

And of course there are the people that I'll never miss like Abby. That girl was a dumb as a dog and she was always clinging to me. I had the best times ever at AAWW. Been going there since I was eight, when my father became president (he's been re-elected). To every other wizarding school, we supposedly started school when we were way too young.

I have so many memories at that school; it'll always be in my heart……that was corny. Anyways my memories are great, my first real friends, my first boyfriend, the first time going somewhere with out being tagged by my overprotective parents, and my first flying lesson.

I love flying on my broomstick, being the outrageous person that I am. I love feeling the wind I in my hair, and how clean the air tastes and smells up high. I have the latest broomstick model too, the Nimbus 1600 (its currently packed into my trunk). It's so awesome! My flying instructor at AAWW said I could probably play quidditch professionally and get on a team with no problem, but my mother and father absolutely refused to give me permission to do that…but what do they know…

Here's a little more about me, I'm 15, as I've mentioned before, and I'm on my way to London by muggle means of transportation.

My new school is somewhere in the hills of England, invisible to muggles, but hey, what do I have to worry about, I'm a witch. The new school I will be attending is called Hogwarts. I will be taking a train from London to Hogwarts. My father says its one of the best wizarding schools in the world; how he knows that, I could only guess, but, hey, he does know that American Minister of Magic, I don't even know how he knows him…

Lacy who had decided to accompany me to London and until I got on the train says that he used to go to Hogwarts, and that it really is a great school. I wonder if the kids there will like me. Oh god, I'm going to have a panic attack…na, I'm just playing, but I am kind of worried.

I heard a soft meow. I looked up and soft Lance in front of me holding only the sweetest cutest kitten ever. "He's a doll." I said. "Yup and he's all yours." said Lance. I practically screamed with delight. Lance handed my new kitten to me. "So, doll face, what are you going to name him?"

"I know the perfect name for him."

"What?"

"Lancelot!"

"Oh so now you're stealing my name are you?"

"Only part of it…..Lacy…" I complained.

"I'm just joking kid." he said and ruffled my hair.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, your red hair is just so hard not to ruffle."

"Mom says it's not nice to tease people about their appearance."

"Well, Mom's not here, carrot top."

I shot a death glare at him. I was only joking though. "Relax kiddo, and stop staring at me with that glare of yours, I swear you could kill someone with it." He said chuckling slightly. He left then, and I was left to play with Lancelot.

He was the cutest kitten ever I swear. And he was so soft. Oh, I forgot to describe him to you. He's a golden color with orange stripes. Looks like a royal cat seriously. And his eyes were just like mine! And he had his little cute pinkish nose.

"Miss, we're about to land now." Said Lance in his deep male voice.

"MMMMMHHHHHMMMM…..okie dokie." I said…what's with me and these corny replies. I put Lancelot back in his cage so he would be safe and put him on the seat next to mine. We had to wait awhile before you could land but whatever.

"Lillian, my dear, welcome to London, to local time is 10:15 and it's a beautiful summer September first." said Lance. He sure knew a lot about London. "Hey, kid, you're not hungry are you?"

"Nope." I replied to Lance. I loved how he could be so caring.

"Well sugar, I'll get your luggage, and then we can head over to King's Cross Station and get you the train." When he said that, I was kinda sad, like I always am when I have to say goodbye to Lance, cuz I really do love him as on older brother, I do.

"King's Cross, eh?" I said.

"Yup."

"Well come on, hurry up, I wanna get off this plane 18 hours of plane flying isn't exactly the greatest thing ever!"

"As you wish Madam."

He opened the plane door which had the descending steps so I could get out. My first appearance of London was pretty great. It was a nice warm morning.

"Lily, hurry up!" called Lance.

I Grabbed Lancelot and his cage and started to descend the steps. Lance got off after me carry my luggage which wasn't much, he had charmed to weigh as light as a feather. Lance walked over to me and handed my something. It was a hat and a pair of sunglasses. "We don't want to have any muggles recognize you. The press would have a field day for sure."

That's one part I hated about my life, the press. They were so god damn annoying!

Well Lance stood behind me and we started to walk towards the entrance into the airport. When we got there I felt a blast of cool air rush at me when the doors opened. The London airport sure was busy. No one really took a second glance at me. That was a relief.

We headed to the front of the airport, Lance and I. He had a limo waiting to pick us up. So when I was seen stepping into the limo, some people were staring but most of them thought I was just some lucky girl who had won a contest or something and walked away eventually.

"So far so good." said Lance to me in the limo; it was probably a huge relief to him that no one recognized me. He hates the press as much as I do, maybe more.

"So, are you ready to have a blast?" asked Lance.

"A blast? Don't tell me that this school is a party zone."

"No its not, the teachers are always pretty strict. I'd watch out for the potions teacher. Last time I heard it was Professor Campbell teaching it. He was my potion teacher. He favors no one. And he won't accept tardiness, or messy papers, or any nonsense in his class."

"Thanks for the warning." I said. I'd better watch out for this teacher sounds like a loser, really. Luckily I was good at potions, I pitied anyone who wasn't.

"Ok so were here. King's Cross Station. And its 10:38, more than enough time to get you to the platform." He got off first and held the door open for me as I got out. Once again, I took Lancelot, Lance took my trunk, and people stared then walked away. Same old procedure.

I took at the ticket Lance had given me earlier. Platform 9 and ¾? How can that be? "Uhh..Lance, I think there's been a mistake, this ticket says platform 9 and ¾.

"No, no, that's right, here we are, platforms 9 and 10."

"Ok so we're at platform nine and ten…but I don't see platforms 9 and ¾!"

"Chill gal, I'll show you." Then he walked right into a wall! A wall! He walked right into a wall and disappeared! I just stood there dumbfounded. I mean he walked right into a wall….a wall…a wall…nothing's more solid than a wall!

"Hey." said a voice behind me. I turned around. It was a boy who looked around my age. He had messy jet black hair and gorgeous hazel eyes and was quite fitted too. "He is kinda cute." thought Lily. The boy was about to speak again. But someone interrupted him.

"Carrot top! Are you ok." called a voice. I knew it was Lance so I turned around and walked towards him and punched him in the stomach. "What the hell were you thinking scaring me to death like that?" I took off my sunglasses and gave him another one of my death glares.

"Seriously girl, you have got to stop giving me that glare." he said. I heard slight chuckling, I turned around and it was that boy laughing.

"So you think its funny is it?"

He nodded his reply. He stopped laughing for a moment and said "Are you American? I can tell by your accent that you're not from here." he said. It was true. He had a heavy accent which I guessed was the so call 'British Accent'. "Uhh…Ya." I said, I wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Sugar! Come on! We have got to get you on the train." called Lance.

"Boyfriend?" he said with a smirk.

"Body guard." I said. That was a mistake.

"Body guard?" he asked in puzzlement.

"Oh..shoot. I got to go."

I practically ran over to Lance. My hat flew off. Another mistake. My curly red hair blew everywhere. And guess who caught my hat. That boy. Oh god. I ran back over to him. I said in quite a rush. "Sorry, thanks, got to go!" grabbed my hat and walked over to Lance and at the same time putting my hat back on. Hopefully that guy didn't know much about the president of the USA and his family.

"Ok, now that you're here this is what you do. Remember how I walked into that wall?"

"Ya. How could I forget? You only scared me half to death." I said sarcastically.

"Well, it's actually a magical barrier to platforms 9 and ¾. So just walk straight into that wall. I promise nothing will happen to you and I'll be right behind you."

"Alright." I said. I took a deep breath, grabbed Lancelot and walked into the wall. Lance was right! Nothing happened to me. In front of me I saw a scarlet steam engine. And Lance was right behind me.

"Ah, the Hogwarts Express." said Lance. "Been running for generations you know. Took me to Hogwarts for seven years"

The Hogwarts Express, eh? How original, that Hogwarts Express takes me to Hogwarts.

"Anyway kiddo, I'll say good-bye to you here. Remember to write to me and your parents. Use one of the school owls. Tell me what house you get in. Have a great time. And remember…that I love you." he said shredding a fake tear.

"mmmhhmm…" I said. "Gotcha." I said. "Goodbye." Then I did something I hadn't done in a while. I gave him a brotherly hug.

"I'll miss you too kid, remember to come home for Christmas too."

Lance handed me my lightweight trunk and I got onto the train. This was a new beginning of a period in my life.  
░▒▓▒░ ░▒▓▒░ ░▒▓▒░

A/n: That's the end of chapter one, review if you want another chapter. Have a nice day! Please review again!


	2. He Knows

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. Doesn't everyone know that by now? My heart breaks every time when I think about it. Anyway, I own the plot (I did NOT steal it from First Daughter, the movie; I haven't even seen the movie!) I also own some of the new characters in this chapter, and the last one.

§§§

A/N: I so sorry for the late update, really I am. I've been so busy, I know, know, that's no excuse. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I appreciate it so much! It made my so happy when I saw that I got 16 reviews for one chapter! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I don't know if this chapter is the best ever, tell me how to improve it if you agree with me!  
§§§

**First Daughter  
**He Knows

Ok, so, I'm on the train, now what? I guess I should find somewhere to sit down. Wow, aren't I genius? This feels like the first day going to AAWW all over again. I mean I knew no one that day.

I decided to head into the compartment that was the emptiest, the only person in there was a girl and she looked my age. She was just sitting there reading a magazine I was pretty sure it was Teen Witch Weekly. So here I go, I'm keeping my fingers crossed that she'll let me sit here. "Hi," I said, she looked up, "Umm… could I sit here?" Seriously, when did I get to be so shy?

She put her magazine away in her bag and said "Sure. There's more than enough room in here for the two of us." She was smiling.

Okay, so she looked nice. She seemed nice. Okay deep breaths now, in…out. What is wrong with me! Why am I so shy? I've met the president of Egypt and I wasn't shy then. SO WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?

So she said okay, so why am I standing in the doorway? So in walked in and stored my trunk and Lancelot on the racks above me. I don't think Lancelot likes it very much up there.

I took a seat across from her. "So, hey, I'm Lily Evans."

She took a moment before she answered me. "Are you from somewhere out of London? Your accent doesn't sound very familiar." Okay, I have to tell her enough so she knows me, but so she doesn't exactly know who I am.

If she reads Teen Witch Weekly and I tell her exactly who I am she totally going to know who I am, the president's daughter. I've been on the cover of that magazine way too many times.

"Yeah, I'm from the United States. I'm new to this school. For the last couple of years I've been going to AAWW, American Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Since I'm fifteen going on sixteen, I suppose I'm going to be a fifth year at Hogwarts." I'm going to have to answer this question a lot because of this accent of mine…

"Oh, hey. It's nice to meet someone from the US. I'm Terrance Collins by the way, but please, call me Terri, Terrance is a boy's name." she sighed "Apparently my parents wanted a boy. And when my little brother, Jackie, was born, the apparently wanted another girl. Anyway, I'm a fifth year." I felt like laughing, life was so messed up. But I really did like her name. It was cool, a boy's name given to a girl.

"My cousin goes to AAWW, perhaps you know her, Christina Helene?" she asked. Oh my god! Christy! She was only like my best friend, well one of them, but I probably shouldn't tell her that because Christy probably mentioned me to her.

"Yeah, I knew her, but it was just an around-the-hallway kind of friendship." I said. I studied her. She was pretty nice. She had caramel hair that was straight down to mid waist where it ended with an elegant curl. Her eyes were a light green mixed with a grayish color.

"Oh, never mind then, I was thinking you might be someone else." She said. I knew who. She did mean me, Christy had told her about me. I was lying and I knew it was wrong. I thought I might tell her, but…I just don't know if I can trust her with my biggest secret at the moment.

"So," she began "why did you decide to come to Hogwarts? I just wondering because you know AAWW is a really good school too."

"I didn't decide to come here. My father made me, and I'm sure that Hogwarts is a really good school, but you know I want to go to my old school. So anyway, I'm banned from going there by my father because of this idiot Peter."

I was going to continue, but Terri had started laughing. Did she think it was funny I couldn't go back to my old school because of my father?

I felt my redhead temper rising, if you know me, that is not a good thing. I was about to explode at her when she said "I'm sorry, it's just that there's this boy Peter in my-our year and he's a totally dunce too!" as soon as she had said that, she started laughing again.

I could see what was so funny now. In fact I could help myself but giggle, and let me tell you, Lily Evans is rarely seen giggling.

"So anyway," said Terri "Please continue."

"Ok, so Peter-" I was interrupted again. This time it wasn't Terri laughing but a voice coming from the doorway. "Terri, did you start the part without me?" the girl in the doorway said. I met her gaze. I suppose she was one of Terri's friends.

She was probably a fifth year too. Shall I describe her to you? Okay well, she had long black hair that was wave with a couple of locks here and there. And her eyes remind me of the Atlantic Ocean, Bottomless Blue.

"Terri! Did you start the party without me?" a girl who was standing in the compartment doorway. "Sorry Dawn. Its not what it looks like though." she said. I was staring at the other girl. I guess Terri and this girl Dawn were friends.

"Hey, Terri did you make a new friend? Aren't you going to introduce yourself to me?" asked Dawn. These words might have sounded commanding and from a snob if Dawn hadn't said it in a really nice way. She had a nice voice.

"Hey, I'm Lily Evans, I'm new I used to go to a wizarding school in American, I come from there too. I'm a fifth year." I said.

"Well, hey there. I'm Dawn Darcy. I'm a fifth year too. Stick with me and Terri here wouldn't want you getting lost." she said.

I really like these girls. They were really nice. Reminded me of my old friends back at AAWW.

Terri voice interrupted my thoughts. "Lily, here used to go to AAWW, but her father won't let her go there anymore. She was saying something about a dork named Peter." thankfully Dawn was a collected person, but she started smiling when Terri told her about Peter.

"Ok, so Peter," I began "turned everyone at school into an animal, and the prank would wear off for another day, so I had to go home as a lioness and my parents weren't all too happy about that. And they banned me from going to that school for another year"

"My parents probably wouldn't be too happy about that either." said Terri. "Mine would find it absolutely hilarious." said Dawn. "Well that's because your parents are the laid back type." said Terri. "Too true." said Dawn.

"So what house do you think you'll be in?" asked Dawn.

"Explain the houses to me again. Lance was telling me about them, but I was kind of too busy dreading the fact that I would have to leave AAWW." "Who's Lance?" asked Terri. I was going to fall for the same mistake twice so I said "My older cousin."

"Okay, here are the houses; there are four by the way: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. First off, Slytherin, they're a bad house to pick a fight with. All the people who are sorted into that house end up being bad witches and wizards. And all of them are blood racist, seriously. And if you don't mind me asking what blood are you? Terri and I are pure-bloods, but we really don't care what blood type you are." said Dawn. "That's right." said Terri.

"Well, I'm a muggle-born. And no, I don't mind you asking."

"Ok, well, the next house is Gryffindor. Terri and I are Gryffindors, but don't worry, if you get into a different house we'll still be friends. Gryffindor is for those who are brave and bold more than anything else. Hufflepuff is for those who are loyal and just. And Ravenclaw is for those smart and witty. Those are the four houses." finished Dawn.

"So, after hearing that, what house do you want to be in?" asked Terri.

"Well defiantly not Slytherin, I don't really want to be in Hufflepuff, but Ravenclaw or Gryffindor sound ok." I said. I was really thinking about this. What if I was in Slytherin? Would Terri and Dawn still like me? Dude, I really don't want to be in Slytherin, but something was puzzling me… "How do we get sorted?" I asked.

Dawn and Terri giggled. "That's for us to know and for you to find out. It part of the fun." If they want to be that why they can…

The train had started to long before move by now, and I soon found my self staring out the window. All I saw was grass…OH and GRASS! How totally boring. I'm the kind of person that gets bored real easily if I don't have something to do.

"I wish I was on my broomstick right now." I said aloud.

"Really?" asked Dawn. "Oh, sure." I said. "I love flying; I was a chaser back at my old school. The only girl on the team. My coach said I could just quit school, and join a team and make millions, seriously. But of course my parents wouldn't let me." For some crazy reason, Dawn smiled. Nobody really does that when I tell them about how much I love to fly, they find it corny…well so do I, a little.

"What?" I asked. "I feel the same way about flying. I'm on the Gryffindor quidditch team, beater. There are lots of girls at Hogwarts on the house teams though. It goes by talent, not gender."

I was about to burst with joy at that moment. I had met another girl who had and does play quidditch. And the great thing is….that I may have just made new friends too. "I think you would make an excellent chaser." asked Dawn.

"How do you know I'll be good?"

"The way you talk about flying, if it's like the only thing you want to do. And I just trust you…friend." said Dawn.

"Thanks for trusting me, friend." I said smiling.

"Oh and I'm not you guy's friend?" said Terri. "I may not play on the quidditch team. But I'm a good person." Dawn and I cracked up laughing at Terri for being so, Terri, as I soon learned. And soon enough, she joined in.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I don't see what's so funny." said a voice from the door. I have to get use to this; there'll be a lot of new people. You know, the accent really drives me nuts; it's hard to understand them!

"Oh, joy. The Marauders." said Dawn in a very sarcastic and bored tone. "Oh course it's us, who else would it be?" said a familiar voice. It was that boy from the train station. Terri walked up so she was in front of them, looked them over, and pushed them back into the corridor. Then she slammed the door shut in their faces and threw a very powerful locking charm on the door.

I could help but laugh. I mean Terri must really have problems with these boys if she just did what she did. "What was that all about?" I asked Terri, I probably already know the answer; she wasn't too fond of them, but why, is what I wanted to know.

"Okay, listen well to this information, you'll need it." said Dawn. "The Marauders are a group of popular, good-looking, rich, athletic, pretty smart guys in their year and their and our house, Gryffindor. But they have some serious problems. They were always pranking people and bullying others just for plain enjoyment. The Marauders consist of 4 boys.

Their sort of ring leader of the gang is James Potter. He is one of the chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He's a real heartbreaker.

The second member of the group is Sirius Black. He's a stupid heartbreaker too; don't fall for his stupid charms. He is a big player he has a different girl on his arm every week. He too is part of the Quidditch team, but he is a beater.

Remus Lupin is the third member of the little team. He's the only one of the Marauders that's actually okay. He is also a prefect.

The final member of the group was Peter Pettigrew. He isn't really handsome at all. Nobody thinks that he really fits in with the Marauders and that they just felt sorry for him and that why he was allowed to hang with them." finished Dawn.

"Wait…what's a prefect?" asked Lily. "They are these special students, two are picked from each house and gender, and they have a shiny silver badge, and can dock points off your house." said Terri.

"Oh okay." I heard this really loud bang. I must have jumped about a foot in the air. And just as I was trying to regain composure I just another 10 feet in the air when out compartment door flew open. "What the hell just happened here?" said Terri. "Umm….our compartment door just banged open." I said stupidly, because I wasn't too sure about what was happening either. "Okay….THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" yelled Dawn. I swear I never want to hear her yell again, I'll go deaf.

"Okay! Darcy! SHUT UP!" yelled James. I guess that was James. He so had the looks of a heartbreaker. Hey, maybe he wasn't so bad, I mean, I don't even know the guy.

Then there was the guy standing behind him laughing his heart out, I presumed that he was Sirius. He had long hair for a guy that cut off a little before his shoulders and his eyes were a steel gray. Hmm…. he doesn't look so bad either.

There was also anther guy standing next to Sirius with a big smile on his face. I presumed that to be Remus. The girls said he wasn't that bad, and I trust their judgment. He had light brown hair and light blue eyes. He looks okay, pretty handsome too.

And then there was this other, other boy, who looked kind of left out. I defiantly thought that was Peter. He had sandy blond hair and watery brown eyes. He was also pretty plump like a plumb.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Sirius. "Hello," he said. "I don't we met before, because for certain I would remember the name of a lovely lady like you." I think he was expecting me to blush or something. I didn't want to. "I'm Lily Evans." I gave him the look that said that was the end of it and to shove off. I think he got the point, he backed away.

"Hello, good-bye." I said. "Are you going to make us, sugar?" said James. I caught his eye, they were filled with laughter. And then he winked! I don't know what made me do this, but I blushed. "Yeah, I will if I have to." I shot. "Guys, let's just leave them alone." said Remus. It looked like Remus could control them, because soon enough, they left. James winked at me….AGAIN! Okay, so I thought this was ok at first, but now its starting to bug me.

Oh, god, he probably knows who I am…..SHOOT!  
§§§

**Replies**

**Aurora-sakura- **YAY! You're my first reviewer! –Jumps- w00t! Congratulations! –Throws balloons- Thanks too! **Amrawo- **I so glad you like it! **hypa4evr- **I keep reloading it because it keeps getting deleted! **fenderbender505**- I'll try my best to update sooner! **Hazelocean**- Just did, I hope you like this chapter! **Evercare**- Thanks. Yes, eh, I know. My sentences are not the best. I've written better, but I don't want to over detail it because there's a feel I'm going for, carefree teenager I guess, -shurgs- **Kels- **Thanks xD –gives you a cookie- **Boogie**- I love your penname, lol! And thanks. **AlexisHaliwell89**- w00t! (I like that word too!) **Alana Heloise**- Its really not that great, but I do try! **GoddessoftheMaaN**- I like those squares. Are they annoying you? Cuas ei'll go back and change that. **Hamaza**- you probably have, it was deleted like two times. thanks! **vegetatingkadoodle**- I have never seen the movie, but I don't really care. Thankies! **MissyKel**- Yes, I am American, California to be exact! **Sami**- I'm trying to! School gets in the way though. Thanks for your review!  
§§§

A/N: End of chapter 2. PLZ REVIEW!


	3. Almost

(§)(§)(§)

**Summary:** Here I am, on a plane, to where you might ask, let's just say I'm very far from home, or will be once I get there. It's not like I'm in a hurry to get there, after all it's not like I'm not comfortable, seeing that I, Lily Marie Evans, am one of the daughters of the president of the United States of America……  
(§)(§)(§)

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. Doesn't everyone know that by now? My heart breaks every time when I think about it. Anyway, I own the plot (I did NOT steal it from First Daughter, the movie; I haven't even seen the movie!) I also own some of the new characters in this

(§)(§)(§)

**A/N:** Oh! I soooo sorry for not updating! it's been like 2 weeks or so! I feel soo bad, but hopefully this chapter will help make it up to you. I had a writers block. And I was just so busy. School is just relentless, one day after another, I need a week break, seriously.

(§)(§)(§)

**First Daughter**

Almost

Okay…my life is officially screwed and I haven't even gotten to my new school yet...what is up with that? Someone tell me please. Why does my life have to be so darn complicated? What did I do in my past life to get me here? Why couldn't I just be born an ordinary child? One that did have to worry about the press, one that didn't have to have a personal body guard, one that could just live life to the fullest? Well I guess life isn't all that fair and that some kid would kill to be in the position I'm in.

That's like my worst nightmare. Someone killing me and my family, and it's so scary because it's real. I could happen. The reality of it freaks me out. I mean there have been lots of people in high positions that have been killed, along with their families. I'm not scared for myself…but for my family. Dawn and Terri are looking at me, and let me tell you…in a weird creepy kind of way and I bet I know what it's about.

Those stupid winks were so obvious how could they not have seen? Stupid Potter. I hardly know this guy and I'm like already really close to hating him. Okay, I'm sitting here in an awkward silence and I don't like it one bit, so I'm going to do something about it. I opened my mouth to say something. I closed it again; I just couldn't find the right words for this occasion.

"Okay," I said still trying to find the right words "what's with this silence thingy?" They didn't say anything. "Listen you can tell me. If we're going to be friends we need to start by telling each other what's wrong."

"It's just that James winked at you; do you like know him from somewhere else?" Dawn said finally saying something. "Its not that we care but were not a real big fan of him and his friends-except Remus- but if you're his friend, or whatever, it really doesn't matter in the big picture." Terri said. I laughed for some strange mutated reason. "No I don't, it just rather funny you know, I hardly know this guy and he starts winking at me. I just bumped into him at the platform."

"He's like that, him and Sirius. But you know I think they aren't so bad sometimes it just bugs me the way the act like they're all that and own the school, the way they have a different bimbo on their arms every week, and prank people for no apparent reason." said Terri. "Same with me," said Dawn "They wouldn't be so bad if they just stopped doing those things. I kind of envy their friendship with each other, it really strong. They're good people inside I guess…VERY deep inside."

"Well let's make sure our friendship will be just as strong." I said. I really wanted this to work out and if it didn't, I just don't want to talk about that because its not going to happen…I hope anyways. "United we will stand or together we will fall." I said. Wow, I am being really corny…but whatever. "That…was corny." said Terri.

"Tell me about it." I said. We laughed. It was one of those laughs that you just couldn't hold back. We all had tears in our eyes when we were done, if you call constant giggling done. Finally it stopped. I'm really glad because I could hardly breathe because I laughed to hard.

"Listen," said Dawn "We're not just going to let the Marauders go are we? Not after what they did to our poor door and us. Man that really scared me, and let me tell you, no one but my friends can scare me and get away with it." "Oh no." Terri mumbled "What?" I said. "Whenever Dawn comes up with something like this, it means trouble, big time." said Terri. "Hey! I heard that." said Dawn. "Besides it'll work this time, I know it will!" "Sure, that's what you said last time and the time before that." "But it'll work this time! I know it will."

"Yup! That's what she always says" Terri whispered in my ear. I could help but stifle a giggle. Maybe this will be fun… perhaps; of course, you never know what can go wrong with Dawn around as I'm learning. "I won't stop bugging you until you finally agree." said Dawn.

"Just say yes, trust me Dawn is one to keep a grudge about things, so do me a favor and say yes." Terri whispered again in my ear. 'Fine." Terri and I said. "Well help you with your little plan." I heard me saying. It was so weird it was like one of those things where you don't know what you're saying but then again you do…you know, right? I was kinda not paying attention to the things I was saying.

"Okay, this is how is going to work." said Dawn. "We first need a plan to capture the enemy. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, Remus didn't do anything, in fact he's the one who go them to leave, so I don't think he should be part of "the enemy" said Terri. I raised an eyebrow, Terri was sure sounding defensive…before I got to say anything Dawn spoke my mind.

"I think little Ms. Collins has a strong liking for Mr. Lupin." said Dawn in a teasing kind of way. "I wonder…if that's why she's being so defensive." "Totally." I said. "But, this train is going to stop before we even get started with this prank if we don't get a move on." "NO!" said Terri "in fact I don't think we should be pranking Peter either since he never does anything remotely prank-like.

"Right, so only pranking Potter and Black" said Dawn "Anyway, I think I good way to lure them will be something to do with Snape. That'd be totally awesome." "Who's this Snape person?" I asked. "Stupid Slytherin, you'll say away from him if you know what's best for you. Even I have to agree with the Marauders when they say he's a greasy git." explained Terri. "ANYWAY," said Dawn "I think we should tell them that Snape just challenged them to a duel. I know them well enough, well I don't really know them that well, but they will go for the bait, even they cannot avoid a duel."

"Okay, that part is set, but now we need to think of something to happen and where it will take place." said Terri. "I think that we should shove them into the bathroom," I said suggestively "Then we transfigure and charm a bunch of spiders and roaches to crawl out. Then, I'm not done yet, we'll shower them with worms!" I grinned. "I like the way your mind works!" said Dawn.

"Oh no, not Lily too." I heard Terri mumble. I think Dawn did too because we were soon into a fit of laughs and Terri being the good sport see is laughed along with us. "Okay, if we want to put this plan into action we must start by charming the bathroom." said Dawn. So now we're headed toward the bathroom and were about to charm it. Luckily, I'm good and charms and Terri is really good at transfiguration so we should be able to pull this out no sweat. "Okay," said Dawn when we reached the bathroom area "We also have to make sure that the bathroom is unoccupied at all times."

That's easy "Inoccupé!" I shouted. "This should do it," I said 'Whenever someone needs to use this bathroom they will see if occupied and go to the other end of the train."

"Awesome!" said Dawn and she slapped me on the back. I think she meant this to be a friendly gesture, but boy did it hurt. "Easy on the back." I managed to say to Dawn. "Oops." "That's all you can say?" I said "You nearly murder me and all you have to say is oops?" I said sarcastically.

"Oops." she said again. I just laughed and tried to shake off the pain and soon enough it was gone. "Ok, now we need to charm it so all the bugs and the worms come out." said Dawn. "I'll handle this one." said Terri. I didn't exactly hear the indication she said, but whatever as long as if works. Terri also cast another charm. "What was that?" I said. "It's a very powerful locking charm, they wont be able to get out until the end of the train ride unless on of us lets them out and I highly doubt that we will." "Okay, that's done. Let's put our plan into action!" said Dawn. I could help it but get a little tingly I did think this would be fun, most defiantly….

"Okay, now we need to find the compartment that they're in." said Terri. "I thought you didn't want to help." said Dawn smirking evilly. We found their compartment easily enough; it was the only one with loud sounds and bangs coming from it.

"Okay. On the count of three, everyone burst in there and tell them the Snape challenges them to a duel. They should be able to resist that, they take every opportunity to cream Snape. Then, when we get to the bathroom, we'll shove them into it slamming the door behind them." "Alright." said Terri. "Sounds like a plan." I said. "On the count of 3,"

"1,"

"2,"

"3!"

We all burst into the compartment at like the same time. "Snape says-" Dawn started "Snape says that he challenges you to a duel." Terri finished. I swear it was hilarious when we burst into the compartment, you should have seen the looks on their faces; I think we actually scared them. Peter especially, he jumped like five feet in the air. James, Sirius, and Remus were just standing there with their mouths hanging open swallowing the information the Terri and Dawn were at the moment dishing out to them. I didn't say anything to them until Terri nudged me as if to say that it was my turn. "He said he would be waiting for you at the end of the train." I said.

I saw James and Sirius mouths crawl into a smirk. Peter just kept looking at Sirius and James. And Remus had on an expression that I couldn't read. Without warning, James and Sirius started to run down the train, and I mean really run, dude, they were fast.

So Dawn, Terri, and I took off after them with Peter and Remus not far behind. We finally reached the end of the train, I could hear people huffing, good thing I was in shape from quidditch. I saw James and Sirius looking left and right looking for the "git" I didn't really know him so I couldn't call him anything. Well Terri walked to the door of the bathroom and held it open. I could tell the Marauder's had no idea what was going on. Good. I didn't want them to. I couldn't help but smirk myself. I looked at Dawn and nodded as to signify that was the cue to push them in. I think they finally got the idea about what was going on because Sirius jumped out of the way. So I had no one to push and before Dawn slammed the door on James, he grabbed waist and pulled me in with him!

This is gonna to be fun. Stuck in a bathroom with James. Joy. If you can't tell I'm be sarcastic. I pushed his hand off of me and I turned around to face him. "Why did you do that!" I heard similar noises outside of the door, I think Dawn and Terri were trying to get me out and Sirius was laughing with his barkish laugh. I saw James eyes again, and once again they were filled with laughter. "Do you think this is funny?" I said in a very dangerously low voice. Trust me, when I start using this voice, you're in trouble.

But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was when all those little bugs started climbing out. Let me tell you. I hate bugs, I hate them. And I don't know what made me do it, but I was now clinging to James Potter…of all people. Oh, lord, why did you bring me down to this level? "Relax Evans," I heard him say, "They're just bugs." I did like this very much, because first of all, I was in a compartment with swarming bugs, two, because I was in a compartment swarming with bugs with James Potter, and three because I was in compartment swarming with bugs with James Potter and I was clinging to him and he was very close to me, or was it I was very close to him? Well, anyway, He was still way to close and I didn't appreciate him whispering in my ear. That's worse than winking! I do have to admit he did smell rather nice, his scent full of spices and when he put his arms around me, as I was clinging to him, I couldn't help but enjoy the comfort.

"Feeling better?" I heard him whisper in my ear again. And you know what. I didn't are about the bugs anymore and I thought I could stay in his arms forever…that was until all those slimy, disgusting worms fell on top of us, I jumped from him as if he was on fire. And you know what, He found this all funny. I looked over at him only to find him laughing. He stopped for a second and looked me over, he looked as if he was about to say something, but before he could he started laughing again. I scowled at him. What was up with him? He's all comforting one minute and the next he was barking with laughter and you know what? I was pretty sure he was laughing at me.

So I decided to ignore him. I did a vanishing and cleaning charm to get rid of all the bugs on the floor and on ME. Eww…bugs and worms were on me. You know what. I think this is why Dawn and Terri think he's a jerk. And you know what? I do too.

I heard Potter stop laughing and I had I feeling that he was going to say something to me. But at that time the door flew open revealing a Terri, Dawn, a tear faced Sirius from laughing so much, a serious Remus, and a confused looking Peter. I walked out of the compartment and over to Dawn and Terri, "What took you so long!" I yelled. "What do you mean?" said Terri. "You were only in there for two or three minutes." "Oh." was all I could think of to say, I mean two or three minutes? It felt like eternity. Suddenly Terri burst out laughing. "See," she said "this is why you shouldn't plan pranks; they never go according to plan."

I could help but laugh also. Who cares? So I was stuck in a bathroom with Potter and just when I thought he could be an okay guy, he turned out to be a jerk. Terri and Dawn warned me. I have no one to blame but myself.

"So that was supposed to be a prank was it?" said Sirius coming up behind Dawn. "Yes, it was supposed to go according to plan, but whenever Dawn plans something it never does." said Terri. "It does too!" Dawn protested. "Oh yea? Name one time." "Um…." Dawn totally didn't know what to say and you could just plainly tell.

"Well I guess were even." I said to the Marauders "Well almost, but lets come to a truce that we wont _try_ to prank you if you don't prank us."

"Fine." said James "works for us."

We left it at that. The Marauders left and Dawn, Terri, and I went back to our compartment to change into our Hogwarts robes. When we were done changing I said "Guys, I'm just really nervous about this, so can't you just tell me how we get sorted?" "No can do." said Dawn. "Don't worry; I was really nervous when I first got sorted. And remember, we don't care what house you get into." said Terri. I felt a little better after that. I looked out the window. Man, it was getting dark. And soon enough the train halted, I supposed we were here. At Hogwarts. Almost done with the day, almost pulled the prank off, and almost not worried.

(§)(§)(§)

**Review Replies **

Thanks to everyone one who review! I'm sorry, I'm just too lazy to actually write repiles

XXXXX

A/n: That was the end of Chapter 3


	4. Great, Just great

Summary: Here I am, on a plane, to where you might ask, let's just say I'm very far from home, or will be once I get there. It's not like I'm in a hurry to get there, after all it's not like I'm not comfortable, seeing that I, Lily Marie Evans, am one of the daughters of the president of the United States of America……

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Disclaimer: Don't you guys get it? I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the stuff you don't recognize from J.K. Rowling's books…and I don't own Tony from the Frosted Flakes Company.  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Author's Note: Some of you seem to know that I wrote this story over, yes, as a matter of fact I did. Unfortunately it was deleted. Well, I saved the chapters. Thank you to all my reviewers! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was rather fun writing it!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**First Daughter  
Great. Just great. **

Okay I'm not nervous; Lily Evans hardly ever gets nervous. I'm not nervous, I'm not nervous….oh god, I'm nervous! Okay, just take a deep breath everything is going to be alright in the end……. please tell me it will. Dawn's looking at me…she says

"Don't be nervous. It's not that big of a deal. Well actually, the rest of your Hogwarts career will basically have a huge impact on what house you get in but…" she was rambling and I really didn't want to pay any attention at all to what she was saying.

I listened to the first part of the "speech" and I did want to hear more. I mean would you want to hear more if you were already nervous about something and then someone has rub in how very important that something is? Terri started laughing, and I pretty sure she'd be laughing at my expression.

"What are you laughing about?" I said rather coldly. She stopped and looked about me with a confused face; she probably not expecting my coldness.

"Listen Lily," she started "I know how nervous you are. Heck! I mean most everyone here if you asked if they were really nervous when they were about to be sorted will say yes. I'm one of those people. Just relax, and enjoy yourself."

"I'm really sorry for exploding on you."

"Its alright." she said with a slight smile

You know what? I don't really care anymore. Terri and Dawn don't care what house I get in. And I don't really know anyone else, if someone judges me by the house I get into, there're not worth being friends with. I just heard Terri shout to me to hurry up. "Wait! What about our luggage?" "Don't worry about that! It'll be transported to your dorms later." "What about my cat?" "Him too! Come on now!" I hurry to joined Dawn and Terri in aisle where they were waiting for me.

"Ready?" asked Dawn. "Totally!" I said smiling. I really was ready. Ready to face a whole new world….okay, not really. But anyway, I'm ready. We hopped out of the train. I nearly screamed I was so scared. Because standing in front of me, was a huge person!

"That's just Hagrid. He's nothing to be afraid of." said a voice behind me, an all too familiar voice, James Potter's.

"I never said I was scared."

"Yeah, but the look on your face clearly showed it." he said smirking. I just decided to turn away and join Dawn and Terri who were now talking to this Hagrid fellow.

"Hello!" he said in a booming voice. "You mus be Lily, nice to meet yea, I'm Hagrid." "Pleasure to meet you." I said giving him one of my biggest smiles. He seemed like a decent enough person. "Hagrid, we must be going now! It was wonderful to see you!" said Dawn.

"Good-bye! Member to visit!"

"He seems nice." I said.

"He is," said Terri "we'll go visit him sometimes, he lives over by the Forbidden Forest." Forbidden Forest? Now just where in the world was that, and why did have to be called the Forbidden Forest? I don't think I really want to find out either. I'm so full of questions, but I don't feel like asking someone to answer them, I like to find out things on my own. But it will be pretty hard to answer all these questions on my own. Must direct my questions to Dawn and Terri later.

I realized that I had stopped walking and was standing in a crowd of people who were brushing past me. "Lily! Hurry up!" I heard Terri shout. I must have looked weird just standing there, but hey, everyone has their moments when everyone is just staring at them. This was just one of mine.

I power-walked my way through the students who were all headed towards where Dawn and Terri were standing and hissing at me to hurry up. I mouthed to them to shut up and that I was coming. Jeez. Some people have absolutely no patience…I actually happen to be one. That's pretty funny if you ask me.

I finally reached Dawn and Terri; they were standing in front of a horseless carriage. Patiently glaring at me. Is that even possible?

"You think it took you long enough?" asked Dawn.

"No," I said with a little smile at my lips "I could defiantly take longer. I was literally power-walking."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Dawn interrupting, "hurry up! I want to get to Hogwarts. Man, am I hungry!"

"You are always hungry!" complained Terri.

"Well what a coincidence, so am I." said Sirius who had stepped before them.

"Oh, shove off Black." Dawn said in not a too pleasant voice. Well it's a matter of opinion actually, I mean, if you are some weirdo psychopath and think that murdering someone is pleasant, then yes, the tone of Dawn's voice was very pleasant. But I do hope that none of you do find that pleasant to do.

"Well that wasn't very nice." said Sirius.

"Like I care." said Dawn. "Common Darcy don't be that way." said Sirius slinging an arm over her shoulders in the process.

"Get your dirty, disgusting hands off me Black!" I laughed, I mean what a pleasant relationship they had between the two of them.

"Seriously Dawn, let's just get in the darn carriage before we're late and Lily cannot be late."

I looked around me again, I noticed all the carriages we're gone, and I think I just saw the one in front of me shake….weird.

"Oh, we wont be late, everyone will just be early." Said James. Man, cant he just shut up sometimes?

"Oh, common Prongs, you know they're right. We should be getting into a carriage." Said Remus.

Prongs? What in the world was Remus calling Potter? Stupid silly guy nicknames. Least we, women, use names people actually get where they came from. I heard Potter mutter something to Remus that sounded something like "Don't….names….girls." Oh well, I'm not much of an eavesdropper anyway, unless the information is really juicy.

Then I heard Peter speak for like the first time, he's all like "Guys, it's getting really cold out here, can we go" which was really pathetic if you ask me.

Oh gosh, I think I'm being mean. I try not to do that with people I don't really know, but it just doesn't work, I doubt it works with anyone. It's very hard not to get annoyed with someone like Peter. Anyway, back to reality. I'll just get right to the point, no one has budged, and I'm getting annoyed and fast. Sirius and Dawn were stilling having their little chat and I just everyone was still listening to it. I wanted to go to the castle. And I was going to get my way, I rarely don't get my way, and I know that's bad, but I cant help it if my parents spoil me, I didn't ask to be born to the president and first lady of America, I just was, end of story.

"Okay that's it!" I yelled. Everyone stopped. It was flipping amazing. "There are two carriages, left one for us." I pointed to Dawn and Terri. And one for you marauders. Now everyone beat it. I swear, it was amazing, and very funny from my point of view. First everyone was gaping at me, and then when I said "move it," everyone was gone. Dawn and Terri standing by one carriage and the boys by another. I smirked, I always get my way.

"Let's get in." I said to the girls when I walked to the carriage that they were standing at. They complied, they silently went in, and I was going to go in last because I wanted to make sure the boys got in too. And they did. Soooo now that was taken care of, I felt good again. I stepped into the carriage and sat by Terri. The carriage started, and we were on our way.

I looked at Dawn. She still seemed quite peeved at a certain someone I'm sure we all know. The eyes were also sparkling with something, and I knew what it was, happiness. I guess she was happy to be going back to Hogwarts. The school can't be that bad if Dawn thinks it's cool.

I turned my head and took a Terri. Her hair was tossed back so you could see her eyes. They looked very exquisite in the moons shadowy glare.

The carriage rode smoothly as if a horse was pulling lightly. Everything was basked in the moons radiance and it shimmered like a newly polished glass. That's when I got my first look at Hogwarts. It was magnificent it really was, I swear even AAWW was no match for it. It reminded me of those make-believe castles I used to read about, the ones that have every stone on it shining and the rich king and it kind-hearted queen live in. But this wasn't make-believe. It was real, and the sight just took my breath away.

I just hoped I could call Hogwarts a temporary home.

The sight just got more and more beautiful as we approached the castle. I looked at Dawn and Terri. They looked as awed as I was; I guess the magic of it never wore out in some people's hearts. We arrived on the school grounds and the carriage came to a soft stop. "Well, we're here." Said Terri.

"Home, sweet home." Said Dawn. I got up and stepped out and took a good took at the place I'd be staying for, well, almost 3 years, I could almost picture them. The halls would be filled with laughter and chatting students.

"Ready?" said Dawn again for the second time that night. "Sure." I said. A little sorting is not going to scare me. I am going to walk into the castle a strong person, never quavering, or being unsteady. I want to make a good first impression, but I want to be myself when I do. I want to be liked, but if people don't like me, it'll be alright. "Life goes on; it doesn't stop just for you. Time is the oldest thing alive and it lives through everything, it doesn't shutdown just because something bad happens, it goes on, and is the perfect model for us. Time and life share a close bond, you must space your time to live life the way it really is." My mother said that to me. She knew what I was thinking the day before I was to leave for Hogwarts. I was thinking to never tell my little secret to anyone, but being first daughter isn't exactly a little secret. My life revolves around that stupid little secret. "Old friendships may break, but new ones will be even stronger." Lance has said to me. He knew what I was thinking too, today on the plane, he knew I would be nervous about making friends. Yet here I was with two new friends that I knew I could count on. (A/N: I thought about ending it there but I decided you guys deserve a longer chapter because I haven't updated in a while.)

Dawn, Terri, and I walked to the door that would begin our year as friends. Let the good times begin.

Thank god that we weren't late though. There were still a couple of students milling about reluctant to go inside seeing as it was a beautiful starry night. Every star in the universe seemed visible that night, all of them competing with each other about who could shine the brightest. We saw the marauders ahead of us paying no attention to the castle or the starry night. The were laughing about something, whatever it was I didn't really care about.

"So," said Terri "We should get a move on."

"Yea or else the Marauders and Dawn will eat all the food before we even get there!" I said looking at Dawn who was a couple of yards ahead of us. We both laughed and ran to catch up with Dawn who was apparently having a very heated conversation with the prat Potter. I was hearing bits and pieces before I caught up with Dawn, but now that I was caught up I got the whole burrito. Like my friend Diana used to say "You mess with one bean, you get the whole burrito." Which we all used to crack up laughing over. We meaning my friends back at AAWW. Not to self: must try that with Terri and Dawn sometime.

Well anyway, back to what they were saying. "-the Cleansweep 2 is not the best broom!" said Dawn. "Actually," I said "I'm pretty sure the Nimbus 1600 is the best broom on the market currently, one that I happen to own." I finished proudly. You should have seen the look on Potter's face."Y-you can't own that broom!" James said flabbergasted "It hasn't been introduced to the market yet!" he said.

"I know, I just have connections." I said. I knew I was sort-of rubbing it in his face, but hey! He totally deserves it. "Well, I bet you're lying." Said Sirius. "Yeah, well I bet you she isn't." said Dawn coming to my rescue, even though I really didn't need to be saved. "Well, none of you can really prove she has that broom. Only Lily can prove she has the broom. So we'll see her flying sometime, and THEN we can see whether or not she has that broom of hers." Said Remus. Peter was nodding along side of him. "Whatever, you guys and your broomsticks, let's just get inside." said Terri.

We all complied. We started walking to the door, I got there first (I'm a fast walker). I tried to push it open. It wouldn't move! What the flipping hell is going on here? I put my back into it, pushing even harder.

All of a sudden Potter walks toward me, he was probably only a couple of inches from my face. It was impossible to look anywhere but those eyes. They _were _really pretty you know? And then all of a sudden he's smirking at me again.

"Pull, darling, no push."

Now that, was embarrassing. I'm pretty sure I turned the color of a ripe pomegranate. You know, I love those. They get ripe around October, and everyone last year started throwing them at each other, let me tell you. They hurt like no hurt you've every experienced. Unless you've had a child you know, my mother constantly reminds me "48 hours of labor and no pain-killers."

Potter looked me up and down and gave a final smirk, pointedly at my cheeks, and went in.

I turn around and half the school's right behind me.

Great.

Now I'm going to be called the girl who doesn't know how to open doors.

Great.

Peachy.

As my friend Tony would say, gggreeeaaatttt!

So much for my good impression.

* * *

**Rrreeeeeevvvviiieeewwww**

** And HAPPY HOLIDAYS!  
**


End file.
